A barcode generally refers to an optical representation of data. For example, a typical “1-dimensional” barcode may be represented by a series of lines of varying widths and spacing. As a further example, a “2-dimensional” barcode may be represented by squares, dots, hexagons or other geometric patterns. A barcode may be a black-and-white barcode. Alternatively, a barcode may be a color barcode.